


Честность, въедливость, упрямство (словно чего-то одного недостаточно)

by desterra



Series: Он, он и доверие [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Slash, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Милт Чемберлен знает правила игры под названием "Жизнь", а Расс Эгнью в них не вписывается</p>
            </blockquote>





	Честность, въедливость, упрямство (словно чего-то одного недостаточно)

**Author's Note:**

> "Зеркалка" к предыдущему драбблу.  
> Возможно продолжение. Пони, радуга, сердца - помните?

Таких, как детектив Расс Эгнью, не бывает. Не должно быть. Им самое место в сборниках детских сказок. Или в энциклопедии редких, вымирающих видов: две строчки и сноска — "в живой природе не встречаются". И всё же вот он, сидит в неудобном кресле, закатывает глаза на телефонную трубку и в очередной раз обещает кому-то разобраться с творящимся в телевизоре непотребством. Рвёт ткань мироздания одним своим присутствием. Ломает давно устоявшийся институт социальных норм и рушит всеми принятые этические рамки парой тяжеловесных слов.  
Все, кто считает честность, граничащую с грубостью, освежающей — идиоты. Милт может это доказать. С формулами, графиками, тщательно подобранными примерами. Последних у него наберётся даже сверх меры. Но, конечно, он не станет этого делать. Милтон Чемберлен знает, что такое вежливость, и умеет держать язык за зубами. Он с раннего детства играет по выверенным обществом правилам и с гордостью считает себя одним из лучших. Абсолютная честность — признак слабости. Есть законы и нормы, и именно они правят в современном мире. От того, насколько хорошо индивид усвоит пункты и подпункты как прописанных, так и негласных правил, зависит и его место на социальной лестнице. Милт не хочет и не умеет быть внизу пищевой цепочки. А с середины и выше — честность предполагает гибкость и умение промолчать, используя обширный словарный запас. Так устроен мир. Иного быть не должно. Но почему-то есть. И имя ему — Рассел Эгнью.  
Расс злится, но заботится. Расс лжёт, но остаётся честным. Расс не доверяет, но продолжает быть рядом. Это нелогично. Тревожно. Удручающе. Необходимо. Расс — живая червоточина, дверь в иную реальность, где рыцари в потрёпанных доспехах спасают драконов от разъярённых принцесс. Где одинокие охотники делятся поджаренным на костре хлебом с замёрзшими оборотнями. Где наследные принцы прячут корону в пыльную сумку и пьют в обветшалом трактире дешёвое пиво за здоровье деревенского кузнеца.  
Расс — глоток свежего морозного воздуха, пропитанного колючим ветром. Стоит лишь один раз вдохнуть, как сил отказаться — не станет. К сожалению, Милт дышит им каждый день. Он явно пролетел точку невозврата, и это уже неизлечимо. Расс вползает в лёгкие, устраивается над солнечным сплетением и требует правды. Абсолютной честности, на которую способен лишь он сам. Судит по себе. Меряет мир своей рулеткой. Терпит глупость, исправляет ошибки, прощает невнимание, остаётся в тени, защищает. Грубит, бесится, бьёт стены и столы, гневается искренне и не пытается прятать эмоции. Если доверяет. Если получает доверие взамен. Такое же абсолютное, как честность, такое же непрошибаемое, как упрямство, и такое же постоянное, как мелочная въедливость к деталям.  
Милтон Чемберлен держится. Его мир рушится, реальность трещит по швам, но он непоколебим и верен своим, давно усвоенным или выработанным принципам. Милт в этом очень и очень хорош. Он признаёт творящееся безобразие и свою неожиданную зависимость, тщательно анализирует все открывающиеся возможности, пробегается по предполагаемым сценариям действий, оптимизирует данные и запирает их так глубоко, что никакому Рассу с его нелюбовью к границам и тактичностью ядерной бомбы, ни за что не найти вход.  
Вот только это же Рассел «Открытая-Книга-с-Внезапным-Финалом» Эгнью. Конечно, он снова всё делает не так. Он достаёт невидимую рулетку и с её помощью проводит осязаемую границу, выкапывает безличный ров, запускает в него крокодилов вежливости. Возводит стальную дверь, за которой прячет свою безумную, но правильную вселенную. Оставляет Милта на холодном каменном пороге. Лишает сказочной, казалось бы вчера ещё ненужной реальности. Возвращает Милтону Чемберлену его привычный мир. Целым и невредимым. С тщательно выверенной честностью, с педантичной въедливостью к правилам, с надлежащим количеством упрямства. Без бурь и лишних эмоций. Без себя.  
Лёгким движением руки пристраивает последнюю соломинку на спину метафорическому, но очень настоящему верблюду и одаривает Милта вежливой улыбкой, не достигающей глаз.  
Выкуси — последним отблеском догорают невидимые буквы, складываясь в хитрый замок на двери.


End file.
